


The First Time

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: But Something Close, Erotica, F/F, First Time, Not exactly smut, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were lovely images in Angie’s mind of how it would go. She imagined laughing at the noises and worshipping skin. She imagined smiles and open mouths and rhythms that would make her swear in other languages.</p>
<p>She never imagined it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is, but I really hope you like it.

Angie had imagined the first time with Peggy in great detail. How could she not when the gal was all smolder and red lipstick. Taunting eyes and tempting gazes that brought her in and pushed her out like tide. Peggy was that girl you only ever dreamed of touching or kissing. No wonder the first time they did kiss, Angie felt like all the blood left her body and she wouldn’t be able to see if she ever did open her eyes. Peggy Carter was a goddess walking the earth and she made you weak.

So it’s only reasonable that the thought had crossed her mind. The first time isn’t necessarily important and it might get buried in memories, but for Angie somehow the scenario was planned out to inth degree.

She thought maybe Peggy would be standing in the room somewhere looking fantastic as always. Maybe the light would hit her just right and she would shine. Maybe she would be biting her lip in thought. Something just sexy enough to get Angie to approach her. There would be flirting and touching and it would lead into a kiss and Angie thought maybe she could push one of the buttons on Peggy’s blouse through its hole. She could put her hand through the hole and lay it on Peggy’s stomach.

Peggy might blush. She might laugh. But something would click and Peggy would walk them towards the bed and Angie would tease her about it like she always did. She would make Peggy laugh and earn a push into the mattress. And everything else was blissful thoughts.

She always imagined the kisses would be light and she would make Peggy moan. There was nothing she wanted to hear more in the world than the sounds Peggy would make when Angie kissed places she hadn’t had access to before. She wanted to know if Peggy was as gentle under the covers as she was towards Angie in other situations. She wanted to know if Peggy would say her name when she came.

There were lovely images in Angie’s mind of how it would go. She imagined laughing at the noises and worshipping skin. She imagined smiles and open mouths and rhythms that would make her swear in other languages.

She never imagined it would be like this. She didn’t think it would be in the backroom of the automat. She never thought that she would be left alone to close up and that she would call Peggy to walk with her to their home. She didn’t think Peggy would follow her into the back when she went to turn off the power. She definitely didn’t think Peggy would have her up against the wall like she did now.

Angie had asked her if it was a rough day at work and Peggy had just nodded. In retrospect, Peggy had barely spoken since she got to the automat.

Now there wasn’t room to ask questions. Peggy had kissed her in such a way that all of her imagination rushed to fill her head with every erotic idea that she had conjured about the English woman. Her brain wasn’t helping in the least.

She kissed Peggy back in surprise but Peggy didn’t linger. She loosened her grip on Angie’s wrists and started to move her hands other places.

Angie had imagined Peggy’s hands going quite a few places but never here. Never quite like this. Angie put her head back against the wall and let out a long breath she had been holding.

Peggy chuckled, “You should breathe more often, darling.”

Angie stared up at the ceiling and felt goose bumps rise across her skin like a tidal wave.

“Hard when you’re doing that.” Angie managed in a shaky voice.

Peggy was smiling devilishly and Angie could feel it against her chest. Peggy’s fingernails curved across her collar and gosh that was just it for her. Angie shut her eyes again and let out those quivering breaths one at a time.

Peggy slowed her hands that were roaming Angie’s uniform. Something changed in her demeanor.

“I love you.” Peggy stated thoughtfully.

“Such a plot twist.” Angie remarked, “I love you too …”

Peggy took advantage of Angie’s head being positioned like so and brought her lips to her neck. If Angie wasn’t buckling yet, she was now.

“Peggy …” Angie moaned.

“Angie, dear, I have a question.” Peggy mumbled against her neck.

“At a time like this, English?”

“How do you get this uniform off?”

Angie laughed and brought her head back to look Peggy in the eyes.

“Not easily.” Angie responded with a laugh.

“You’re insufferable.” Peggy kissed a now more prepared Angie.

Peggy slipping her the tongue was no surprise to Angie. For someone so noble, Peggy was a devious woman all in all. Peggy’ s hand quit fumbling with the fabric and slipped under the bottom of the uniform. She drifted up Angie’s thigh and then halted right before it met its destination.

This always happened. Doubt would cloud up in Peggy’s mind like a shadow creeping over her confidence and lust. She hovered there and cut off her kiss with Angie.

Angie noticed the hesitation and brought her lips to Peggy’s jawline. Peggy didn’t react. Her brain was still synthesizing information.

“You think too much.” Angie whispered against Peggy’s skin.

Angie encouraged everything to happen when she lowered her body to meet Peggy’s hand. What’s so scary about a little sex in the workplace, right? They immediately started kissing again with Peggy’s newfound desire.

There was a little laughing when Peggy apologized for messing up her uniform. Angie was letting Peggy do whatever she wanted. What was she going to say? 

Sorry, I can’t do this, it’s not how it went in my head. Do you need a script?

Unlikely.

Actually the real thing was starting to feel a little bit better than the one in her head.

Angie never imagined her face buried in Peggy’s neck groaning out words she had no use for in New York City. She never imagined Peggy whispering wonderfully sweet things in her ear and putting fingers where Angie felt she needed them the most. Angie felt a lot of crashing sensations and Peggy gripped her tighter every time.

She was honestly thinking of the best way to return the favor.

But she never imagined it going like this.

Angie only regretted how loud she was when it finally peaked. She thinks she startled Peggy, but the other girl was grinning wildly ether way. Peggy slowed down when Angie loosened up.

The first thing Angie thought about when her neurons aligned was that her make-up was officially ruined. The second thing she thought about was how different this was than her fantasy. She looked away from Peggy’s comforting features.

“Are you quite alright?” Peggy’s voice was suddenly filled with concerned.

“This isn’t exactly how it went in my head.” Angie turned back to look at Peggy.

“How did it go in your head?”

“More espionage.” Angie replied.

Peggy rolled her eyes, “One of these days you’re going to drive me crazy.”

“How about tonight?” Angie smirked.

Peggy stepped away from the wall and apologetically fixed Angie’s attire.

“Ready to go, Miss Carter?” Angie asked in a fake British accent.

“Can I wash my hands first?”

Angie rolled her eyes.

Maybe this wasn’t how she imagined it. Maybe it was better.


End file.
